DARK
DARK '' '''is a tenth-generation console produced by ' Okami Studios. The console was the first console to be confirmed as a tenth-gen console. Released in 2024, the first games on the console where made by Nintendo and Bandai Namco and later developed into Mojang games. The sequel to DARK, DARK II, was released a decade later. Concept New gaming company, Okami Studios, begun plans with Nintendo to make a next-gen gaming console in 2021. The console was originally going to be an 'old-school' style with modern twists. The ideas were developed and eventually the idea was confirmed. "The console would have many compatible features, including a small GamePad style controller about the same size as the lower part of a 3DS" Chihiro Atsukishi tells Spanish gaming magazine, GameEspagne. Later that year, the console was announced to the public on OkamiDirect and Nintendo Direct and furthermore seven games were announced with the consoles. The download speeds are ten times faster than the Wii U and there is a compatible movement sensor which can be used for physical games such as WiiFit U and JustDance25. The gaming consoles colour is navy blue or black, suiting the name: DARK. The consoles controller, which comes with the console, is the GameCube styled controller, now known as ctDARK. Which stands for Control the Dark. Later on in development, the developers confirmed internet browsing, YouTube and DARKshop. The menu style can be changed and the background as well. The kisekae features from the New! 3DS, are used on the controller. The console is compatible with Nintendo Wii games, Wii U games and WiiX games, as well as Gamecube games. The WiFi features allows any handhelds from the 3DS series can also be used as controllers, as long as they have DARKUpdate. Release Released in 2024 worldwide, the console was released first in Western Europe, with Spain, France, Belgium, Holland, Portugal, Ireland and the UK getting it first. Closely followed by Germany, Austria, Italy and San Marino and the rest of Europe. After two months, the console was fit for Asian release, with Japan, South Korea and Taiwan getting the first shares and a couple of days after, China, India and the South East got the game, and furthermore, the Middle East. One further month and the console had been optimized for North American and Australian release with Canada and Australia getting theres before the U.S.. The following weekend, the console was released in the U.S. and Mexico. The strongest sales for the console were in the U.S. and Japan who together made a profit of 250,000,000$ (29,403,750,000¥, £165,071,142), each selling at 123$ (£81.22, 14,446¥), what could be considered cheap in the market of that time. Critically the console did very well, with the average rating for the console being 8.9/10. The console recieved comments complimenting the games quick speeds, stunning graphics and quirky games. Another thing which was complimented was it's use of space. "The hole console seems very spaced out, but not to the extent where it looks inappropriate for a console" says James Worthing "Nothing looks cramped nor bland. The layout is divine". The system also comes with a free OkaNime account, which allows you to watch any anime related to Okami or Nintendo. Games The first games on the DARK console were only Nintendo and Okami games, but as the popularity of the console became more apparent, more and more third-party developers decided to put there games on the console, i.e. Bandai Namco and Mojang. Furthermore, a total of 27 games were released in the first year of it's release. The new games include games from series of which have already been introduced, with the first Animal Crossing since the Wii U being released alongside Super Smash Bros. and Kirby. Games of 2024 2025 Key games in later years Sequel The DARK 2 was released on the 16th December 2029. Category:Consoles